Five times and a missing one
by Autumness
Summary: The five times... A dumping ground for my older "Five Times..." fics. Rated T to be safe[Dead]
1. We Build Then We Break

Title: We Build Then We Break  
>Fandom: The Mentalist; Patrick Jane, Teresa Lisbon<br>Prompt: Five times Lisbon realized Jane was more than CBI's annoying consultant.

**Five times Lisbon realized Jane was more than CBI's annoying consultant.**

I – Lisbon realized Jane was more than CBI's annoying consultant, Lisbon realised that Patrick Jane was always a showman. Him and all his 'there's no such things as psychics' speech, and then he went ahead and show off his accurate guesses of whatever people were thinking. How was that supposed to put across the point of 'no psychics' anyway? All Patrick Jane wanted was the attention, the applause. After all, Patrick Jane was once a showman.

III – Lisbon realized Jane was more than CBI's annoying consultant, Lisbon remembered that Patrick Jane was a father. It was quite easy to forget that Patrick Jane had a child once before. The way he acted, like a five year old high on sugar. It was hard to believe that he once took care of a young girl, tying her hair into pigtails, kissing her scraps and bruises, telling her bedtime stories as he tucked her in. When she found him playing with the young child in her princess pink room, she remembered that Patrick Jane had a family once, he was a husband once, he was a father once.

II – Lisbon realized Jane was more than CBI's annoying consultant, Lisbon realised that Patrick Jane a man out for blood. Every time they encountered Red John, she would remember the conversation they had. The one where he told her what his intentions for the serial killer was. He was going to cut the man open, watch him bleed to death. It made her shiver to think about it, but it made her realise that Patrick Jane was a man out for blood.

IV – Lisbon realized Jane was more than CBI's annoying consultant, Lisbon realised that Patrick Jane was a best friend. If Patrick Jane was anything, he was her best friend. Next to Cho, of course. He knew what she was thinking before she herself did. He knew she was a bad mood just by the way she walked into the office that morning. He knew exactly what to do to cheer her up. Patrick Jane was her best friend.

V – Lisbon realized Jane was more than CBI's annoying consultant, Lisbon realised that Patrick Jane was a criminal. After he dropped the blood stained knife, Patrick Jane was no more a CBI consultant of any sort; Patrick Jane was a criminal. She cuffed him, read him his rights. Procedure was followed. No exceptions for him. Patrick Jane was now a common criminal, whoever he was before was nothing now.


	2. Just A Spark

Title: Just a spark  
>Fandom: The Mentalist; Patrick Jane<br>Prompt: Five times Jane set something on fire

**Five times Jane set something on fire**

I – Patrick Jane set an ant on fire when he was young. His father had gotten him a magnifying glass for his fifth birthday. Him, being the inquisitive child he was, decided to try out something that he had seen on the telly. Patrick squatted down next to a line of ants and carefully adjusted his magnifying glass around. Watching that ant burn, he felt a form of sick satisfaction.

II – Patrick Jane set the kitchen on fire. He tried to cook for his wife's birthday, it seemed easy enough when she did it. The simple dish of spaghetti, boiling, stirring, cutting. A slight slip of the hand, bare skin touching the hot metal pot on the fire. Things flew here and there. And the kitchen caught fire.

III – Patrick Jane set a stove on fire. It was used as a distraction, really. To add that pepper into the soup that was meant to be served. One of his smartest way of solving a case. And Lisbon couldn't complain about getting more paperwork because of him. He was brilliant, he was.

IV – Patrick Jane set a birthday cake on fire. Rigsby's birthday cake managed to catch fire. He was amazed that it was even possible. That was the first time he set off the fire alarm in the CBI and last time Lisbon allowed him to hold a lighter in the office.

V – Patrick Jane set a house on fire. He blocked out the screams of the people burning inside. It was like the time he had set that ant on fire, the same satisfaction he felt. Easy enough to set the place on fire, kerosene and a spark of flame. That was all that was needed. He got into his car and drove off, ignoring the explosion of the gas lines of that incriminating place.


	3. Things That Slip Out

Title: Things that slip out  
>Fandom: The Mentalist; Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane<br>Prompt: Five times Lisbon regrets telling Jane something

**Five times Lisbon regrets telling Jane something**

I – The first time Lisbon regretted telling Jane something was the first time she lied to him. The way his eyes sparkled when he looked at her with that stupid grin on his face, she knew that he knew that she was lying to him.

II – The second time Lisbon regretted telling Jane something was when he conducted his little mind reading test on her. How the hell did she allow those damn words escape from her mouth anyway? 'Not for the reason you think.' Seriously? And blushing wasn't really helping.

III – The third time Lisbon regretted telling Jane something was when he put her under a trance. And now he was using the fact that she danced to her Spice Girls CD as blackmail against her to allow him to drive her around.

IV – The forth time Lisbon regretted telling Jane something was when she told him that she was kicking him out of the unit. It was just a natural reaction, plus she was still mad that they lost the Red John case to Bosco. She really thought he was going to leave the CBI, but she had no other threat against him.

V - The fifth time Lisbon regretted telling Jane something was when she called him a cold bastard. The thought of Red John taking action against the CBI personally was overwhelming. And seeing Bosco suffer was just too much. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Pain was a sign that you were still alive. But sometimes in life, you would just wish you were dead.


End file.
